disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken'''http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0070636/?ref_=tt_cl_t1 (born '''Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) is the main antagonist in the Disney Channel animated series, Kim Possible and the second film, Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama. He is the arch-nemesis of Kim Possible and the usual employer of Shego. History While he may be Kim Possible's arch-nemesis, Dr. Drakken is quite hilarious, such as fellow Disney villains Captain Hook, Horace and Jasper Badun, Yzma, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. In his first appearance, he makes a nano-bot in the shape of a tick that had a bomb attached to it. The robot became stuck to Kim, but Ron was later able to get it off with hot sauce from Bueno Nacho. Ron later makes reference to this event as the time Kim almost "blew her nose...off." Drakken tried a lot more times to take over the world and destroy Kim Possible, but all attempts ended sadly for Drakken. Drakken's real name is revealed to be Drew Lipsky and his cousin is fellow supervillain Motor Ed. When Drakken was sent to prison, he was forced to share a cell with Frugal Lucre, whom he later teamed up with in season four. In the series finale, he reveals to harbor a romantic interest in Shego. He appeared as the main antagonist in the Lilo & Stitch: The Series episode Rufus where he made a temporary alliance with Dr. Hamsterviel to kidnap Stitch and clone him. He was almost foiled by Kim Possible, but Kim was captured by both Drakken and Shego. However, Rufus and Lilo managed to free Kim and Stitch, where all four of them destroyed Drakken's Lair and Escape. Background Physical Description Drakken is of average height and build with light-blue skin, long black ponytail, a scar under his left eye, and a thick, smooth unibrow. The reason for Drakken's blue-toned skin is never revealed. Although, from the beginning of a conversation between Drakken and Professor Dementor it is known that it happened on a Tuesday. It is also known that his skin coloration is somehow tied to his evil, as when it was removed by the Attitudinator his skin color returns to a natural color. He's also been mocked for his rather small hands. Clothing Drakken's primary outfit is a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves (which were gifted to him from his mother) and boots. He also wears a wide belt and a black collar, both of which are embossed with pale green circles. Personality Drakken is a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac," who is fueled by pettiness and jealousy. His descent into evil is because of other people picking on him. He is also rather cowardly. He is often quailed by threats or stern actions from Shego. When confronted with a serious and mad Ron after the Little Diablo incident, his bravado quickly fled and he screamed Ron's name while cowering in the rain. Biography Inside Story Drakken attended university with Kim's father, as well as Bob Chen and Ramesh, but left after he was laughed at by the three when exhibiting for them the Bebe prototype. Apparently after leaving school he embarked upon the beginning of his life of crime. At some point he turned blue but all that is known about it is that "it was a Tuesday" when it happened. In the dream during the episode Rewriting History, the inspiration to choose a lifestyle of the evil persuasion presented itself much earlier. As a boy, he listened to a record he found in his mother's attic of his great-great-grandfather, Bartholomew Lipsky, talking about one of his plans. It was a brief clip, and he didn't understand it, but nevertheless it led young Drakken to begin constructing destructive mechanisms and torturous devices, and planted the seeds for the malevolently inclined disposition he now enjoys as an adult. Season 4 Early on in the show's fourth season, Drakken was still in jail following the events of So the Drama, sharing a cell with Frugal Lucre. He made brief appearances in "Car Alarm" and "The Big Job", in which he would see someone seemingly coming to break him out of prison but then find out that they are only breaking Shego out. Eventually, in "Mad Dogs and Aliens", he was broken out of jail by Warmonga, who believed him to be "The Great Blue". Abilities Intelligence Drakken is a brilliant (but bumbling) scientist, who is capable of creating marvelous devices and inventions. However, those that Team Possible doesn't destroy have a tendency to fail on their own or be otherwise obliterated by a glitch in one of his faulty and impractical plans. Despite his ability to innovate all on his own, Drakken has no qualms about stealing other people's scientific discoveries and using them for evil, referring to this as "outsourcing". Piloting At the first of the series, Drakken demonstrates a surprising inability to pilot his flying car. Being incapable of properly operating it even when faced with threat of his own exploding nanotick. Equipment Lairs *Drakken's Caribbean Lair *Condo Lair Underwater Lair near Hawaii Inventions *Nanoexplosive (used in the nano tick bomb) *Gravatomic ray Relationships Family Drakken's mother has appeared a few times. His only other known living relative is his cousin Edward Lipsky, a.k.a. Motor Ed. In the episode Rewriting History, his great-great-grandfather is revealed to be a man named Bartholomew Lipsky, who - like Drakken - was a villain; however, that episode proves to have been a dream, so it is unknown whether Bartholomew Lipsky was a real person or simply a figment of the imagination. Drakken later created a synthodrone, dubbed Eric, to distract Kim while he set his master-plan into motion, and Eric indirectly identified Drakken as his "dad," and Drakken even had a framed picture of Eric as though he were really the mad doctor's son. Allies Shego is his sidekick most of the time. He has also worked temporarily with The Bebes (which he created), Duff Killigan, DNAmy (with whom he was briefly infatuated), his cousin Motor Ed, the evil temp Hank Perkins and Dr. Hamsterviel. He teamed up with Monkey Fist in A Stitch in Time, but that timeline was erased. Employees He employs a staff of henchmen as general-purpose minions and lackeys. Nemesis He's also none too fond of Ron Stoppable, often forgetting his name. Whether this is because he really can't remember it or whether it's simply an act to annoy Ron is debatable. At the end of So the Drama, he recalls it under stress. In Overdue, he admits he simply doesn't care enough to remember Ron's name. Rivals Professor Dementor is his other arch-nemesis, as he is the more successful evil scientist at well as the one that more people have heard of, inducing great envy and hatred in Drakken. This causes the two to feud greatly. He was on bad terms with Frugal Lucre for some months, between the events of So the Drama and early Season 4, and as such their relationship was strained at best. Trivia *Drakken appears in more episodes than any other villain, just one time more than Shego because of a single episode where he appears and she doesn't, proving he is Kim's arch-nemesis. *He has the last ever line in the series: "It was a Tuesday." (this line being the opening to the story of his blue skin) But sadly, we don't know the truth of his blue skin. *He is similar to Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers franchise. *It is suggested that Drakken's sixth cloning attempt was in Lilo and Stitch: The Series given that Shego warned Drakken "What is it with the cloning thing it never works for you, your like over five." References Gallery Category:Villains Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Characters in video games Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Bosses Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Kim Possible villains Category:American characters Category:Cousins